


i'm thinking about whatever you're thinking about

by artemidos



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluffy Daddy Kink, Post S3, it's not even smut don't be fooled, richie takes care of kate that's all u need to know, that's how i can best describe it to you okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemidos/pseuds/artemidos
Summary: kate and richie spend a day off alone together and clear up some murky territory in their relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> you know what? i have nothing to say for myself on this one. you people have to stop letting me do this.

Kate is stretched out on the couch, taking up most of it and nudging Richie with her bare feet, her toenails painted a soft pink. Her limbs have felt stiff since she got up and she idly wonders if it has something to do with overexertion followed by a lazy Sunday inside. She’d curled up and taken a nap two hours earlier but her energy was now returning in full force, much to the dismay of the only other person in the house. As she stretches her leg until her thigh feels like it’s about to cramp, he finally glances over at her, taking in the panties dotted with little sunflowers and the t-shirt that has rode up past her navel.

He takes hold of one of her ankles and she grins cheekily as he speaks. “Stop kicking me.”  

“Stretching is not kicking.” She replies.

Tugging her ankle back, she fails to pull away from his hand and he tugs her closer. She slides along the leather couch a little and props herself up on her elbows. Her heel is now resting against his scratchy cotton pyjama pants, all he’d bothered to put on that morning.

“Are you sore?” Richie begins to move his thumb in circles where he’s grasping her, massaging the skin.

Shoulders rise and slump marginally, not particularly committed to her answer. It’s all he needs to put his other hand over her ankle, moving up her calf with two expert hands. She wonders if he teared out a massage therapist’s throat or if he’s always been good at it.

The thought has her staring intently at nothing, biting into her bottom lip. She thinks of the way his face contorts, – not just when it becomes the snake-like scales and piercing yellow eyes – just when he angles his chin downwards and his blue eyes darken with the imminent threat of his fangs springing free. Kate still isn’t sure how she feels about it, having seen it herself on accident once or twice, peering through the door to the back room of the bar. It’s still him, even if it’s him just before his most brutal and savage. She hasn’t felt fear towards him in such a long time that it has become a foreign idea to her.

He’s as human as he can be now, hunched over towards her and focused on her pale skin. In return, she focuses on him once more, gaze zeroing in on his face.

“Richie...” His name has always rolled off her lips so softly, so innocently. He’s told her time and time again how much he likes to hear her say it. She’s no longer sure what she planned to say to him.

The hands still and he glances up at her, nothing particularly pulling at his expression for a moment. His eyebrows then shoot up in the form of a question, wondering what it is she wants. She misses his glasses, they’re sitting on the arm of the couch beside him.

“Am I hurting you?” Richie asks, more cautiously. He sounds like he does when he’s doing more nefarious things to her.

“Oh, no, _daddy_ , you’re not hurting me.” The word slips out to tease him about the way what he’d said sounded, but even when they’re doing something so mundane it still feels extraordinarily right, in a way it probably shouldn’t.

“Are you making fun of me?” He asks, more jokingly suspicious than annoyed, his eyes narrowed.

“Would never, don’t wanna make you mad.” Kate shakes her head, feigning an innocent look and practically batting her lashes at him.

When he first brought it up she had fought back giggles at even the idea of calling him something like that, but she’d still repeated it slowly. She liked it a lot more than she thought she would. The idea of him taking care of her, pushing her in ways she hadn’t experienced but also catering to her needs as soon as it was over appealed to her instantly. Nothing about it made her feel weak, it only made her feel loved. This was just one of the ways they expressed it to one another.

From that moment it had been confined to the bedroom, something to keep between the two of them that made her feel excited and incredibly dirty at the same time. They hadn’t really spoken about it until this boundary had been nudged.

Kate pulls her leg from his grasp and he sits back up, eyes still on her as they change positions. On her knees, she’s with him quickly, leaning her body into his shoulder as she presses a gentle kiss to his cheek. She’s not feeling particularly sexy, but she loves to show him affection anyway. Her shower that morning had been a quick one without Richie and she’d been too tired to even wash her hair, so it was sitting messily atop her head. In addition, her nap has left her feeling groggy and sweaty, despite the air-con blasting down on her from above the television.

“Good. ‘Cause you know what happens when you do.” He’s playing along.

The memory hits her and she’s suddenly hyper-aware of the sting she’d felt, what his palm felt like against her again and again. She’d asked for it rather than having done something to trigger it, but it still came with being told she was a _bad girl_. The thought has her smirking. “I’m pretty sure my ass is still red.”

“Yeah, because you asked me to keep going.”

Richie pulls her towards him, over his legs and she relaxes into his arms. He’d soothed her skin when they were done and she lay half asleep, mumbling thank-you’s in his general direction. It’d been a more intense night than they’d planned. Sometimes they just got carried away.  

“I wasn’t complaining, daddy.” She sighs happily, turning her head to kiss wherever she can reach on his arm. Again, it just slips out easily.

On the one hand, he looks appreciative, maybe mildly turned on, but on the other he seems a little unsure. His lips curve downwards in a frown, lips twitching to say something and then pressing together.

They haven’t even if it was something they’d be keeping up. Kate has been unsure herself until this point and he had never been able to word his feelings on it correctly. Still, he speaks up to make sure. “You don’t have to keep saying it, if you don’t want to.”

“I’ve been saying it a while now, haven’t I?”

“A month, at most. This is different though, we’re not doing anything.”

She pauses, blinking as she peers away and then her eyebrows knit together as she sorts out her thoughts. It only takes her a moment.

She knows that he hasn’t had this with anyone else, a fully-fledged relationship not completely built around… completing an objective. They haven’t built up like a typical one, even though they’ve made their attempts at normalcy. The two of them are built up on love and being open with each other, on asking and being gentle when the moment called for it, but also on embracing the dark within them both.

It makes sense for the two of them to be into something a little unorthodox, because despite their tenderness, that darkness lingers.

“Richie, if you think I’ve been doing some routine during sex just to get you off, then you’re really overestimating my dedication.” She explains, eyes flickering down to his lips and then back up to blue eyes.

Too often he holds back, but she can see devotion in his eyes right now. Her reassurance has always made him warm in return. They have a past too muddled to navigate sometimes, but she had forgiven him his sins long ago. Now, they work well together, they figure it out as they go.

His awkward hesitance now faded away, he looks pretty damn pleased with himself, with his mouth curving up in the half smile she’s accustomed to.  “Who would’ve thought you’d be so kinky?”

“ _You_ should have, Mr. Saw-Into-My-Soul.” She points out. The memory doesn’t sting anymore, although there’s still a moment as he processes it too. Maybe it isn’t the same for him.

Richie answers almost exactly how she expects, prompting an eye roll. “Fair point, I guess I thought I was projecting.”

Yawning and stretching out one final time, she feels her stomach rumble and looks up at him. “You wanna project your baby girl something to eat?”

“Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

Kate isn’t aware he plans on picking her up till she’s thrown over his shoulder and yelping in response. The lack of warning is what gets her, since she usually enjoys not actually having to walk anywhere. Richie seems to like to interrupt his thoughts by touching her sometimes, but she knows he’ll be out with it when he’s figured out how to word it. Giving up grumpily as she hangs there, she realises that his back is no longer covered in scratch marks and for a moment it makes her sad that he has accelerated healing. She wishes she could make her mark on him as easily as he could make his on her.

They make their way into the kitchen and her hair stops swaying from side to side as he stops and pulls her back up, holding onto her waist. Her hands reach for his shoulders and she pouts, her bottom lip just barely jutting out.

Richie is still as smug as ever, walking her over to the island in the middle of the kitchen and placing her down on the granite countertop.

“What’s on the menu?” She questions, dropping her annoyance and lifting her chin up.

“For you, a sandwich because I still haven’t found that despicable five-star chef yet and you’re probably too impatient for takeout. For me…” He places a loaf of bread down beside her and dips down, nipping at her neck. “I was thinking you.”

“At least give me some food first.” She complains, although she’s still not entirely sure which way he meant it. The scary thing is, despite the fact that she’s never expressed interest in being fed on, the idea doesn’t sound so terrifying anymore. Kate trusts Richie with her life.

He takes out everything else he needs – the wooden cutting board, a knife and the jar of Nutella that she’s been trying to swear off. Locking her ankles together so they don’t kick and hit the cupboards, she watches as he slathers the Nutella onto the bread.

This is a rare moment of calm masked as something like domestic bliss before they’re thrown back into their world full force. The world of culebras waits for no sweet moment to end before it’s threatening your life. She knows that, but she’s going to enjoy it anyway.

Pausing, he pulls out a teaspoon from the drawer and comes back to scoop a bit out from the jar, putting it in his mouth and she frowns. He doesn’t glance away as she nudges him with her foot, pulling the spoon from his mouth and licking off any excess. It’s not easy to stop herself being transfixed by it, looking away although she doesn’t have to.

Kate gives up on waiting and just asks.

“Richie, spoon?”

Now he looks at her, scooping up some more from the jar although she should probably chastise him for being gross.

“What’s the magic word?” He’s asks, holding the silver in front of her lips.

“Please?” Richie purses his lips and she feels her cheeks burn now that he’s insisting. Apparently he’s taken to torturing her a little, even if she isn’t embarrassed. It’s still new. “Please, daddy.”

At the very least he doesn’t do some sort of aeroplane routine and she’s thankful for that. The spoon stays in her mouth till she can only taste the metallic and she only feels even more hungry. Richie finishes up the sandwich quickly and cuts it in half, placing it on a plate for her. She hands him back the spoon and he puts everything away as she eats hastily. Food always tastes so much better when you’ve been hungry for too long.

As she eats, she makes a clarification, speaking to his back. “I still only want this between us. It can just be… Something that I call you in private, I guess?”

“I won’t tell Seth, if that’s what you’re worried about.”  

“ _Richie_.”

He laughs and places the cutting board on the drying rack next to the sink.

When she finishes, she cleans up sticky fingers with her mouth but ends up finding a smudge against her thigh which makes her frown. She starts to become aware of the fact that her hair feels greasy where it’s fallen out of her bun and brushes against her skin.

“I think I’m gonna have another shower.” She announces, taking her plate to the sink.

Richie turns to her. “How about a bath? You were so tired last night I didn’t get to do the whole part where I make sure you’re okay properly.”

That was true. Usually he did a lot more than soothing the aches with his hands, they had a whole routine and he was always adding new things to it depending on what she liked. In fact, the reason she probably still felt so sore was likely because he hadn’t had the chance to do much at all before she fell asleep.

“You did most of it.” She adds, not wanting him to feel bad.

“Not enough. Come on, I’ll run it for you.” He insists, turning her around and walking her towards the bedroom with her back pressed against his front. Their feet move together and she tries to look up at him but becomes distracted by his arms around her middle.

Kate pulls away as they reach the room, realising she has to find a towel and padding off to the linen closet. When she returns she peels off her clothes, placing them in the laundry basket.  

She finally walks into the bathroom and finds that Richie is no longer wearing his pants. He’s sitting on the edge of the bath with his cock limp against his thigh and she immediately feels embarrassed. She should be completely used to seeing him bare but it still shocks her when she’s not expecting it. She’s still Kate, young and not well versed in the ways of being casually naked. Holding the big white towel around her shoulders, she watches as Richie notices her and stands up. She averts her gaze absolutely anywhere else as he walks towards her, pulling the towel away and she stands up straighter.

The bath is filling up quickly, the water bubbling up white and fluffy towards the other side of the particularly large tub. Her eyes flicker back to Richie who is putting her towel on the rack and giving her a once over.

She reaches up and pulls the hair elastic from the top of her head. Shifting past him with a coy smile, she looks for the hairbrush to take out the tangles before she gets in and he goes back to focusing on the bath.

Kate doesn’t waste time with her reflection, the sound of water rushing cuts out and he’s waiting for her. Walking over, she takes his hand and he helps her in and instantly the water feels good on her skin. They realise he probably should have gone first when he has a bit of trouble getting behind her, but once he is she breathes comfortably, her arms moving through the bubbles.

“This was a good idea.” She decides.  

Behind her, Richie leans down, moving her hair to the side as he kisses her shoulder kindly. They don’t sit there quietly for long and he gives her softly spoken directions. Her hair ends up wet and his hands massage shampoo into her scalp. She continuously finds herself rubbing the back of her hand over her forehead, trying to make sure the liquid doesn’t drip into her eyes.

Kate has always liked it when he washes her hair and today is no exception, it makes her shudder, calm rolling down her body in waves from her neck into her shoulders. Feeling quickly overtakes her and she sighs blissfully with her eyes shut, trying to pretend she’s completely calm and not that tiny bit turned on.

“You’re good at that.” She voices it for no reason other than to cut into the silence that fell over them again.

“Taking care of your hair is important.” Richie knows about a lot of things for reasons she can never pin-point until he tells her. She finds that he likes to research to distract himself, so the knowledge piles up and he’s not the type to pretend he doesn’t know something, no matter how strange it is.

Kate moves her head to both sides, her neck feeling strained. “I know, that’s why our shampoo is so expensive.”

“It’s worth it and you know it. And it smells nice.” It’s a fair point.  

Eventually they realise the bath isn’t ideal for actually getting clean and he helps her into the shower where she washes the shampoo out of her hair. He doesn’t kiss her again until the conditioner is washed out too and by then she’s practically clinging to him, up on her toes as high as she can go. It’s a wonder how she doesn’t slip on the tiles, but his hands are steady around her.

He leaves her there and tucks a towel around his waist first, then holds out hers and she presses into him as he wraps it around her. Her hair drips down the back and he dries it as best he can with another, smaller towel. They watch each other but don’t say much at all.

Not till they’re back in the bedroom does she remember the feeling between her legs, her damp skin drying. She lays out on the too big bed, reaching for her phone and he takes the space beside her on his back. Their sheets are dark grey with a green sheen to it which she definitely hadn’t picked out, although she’d muttered that it looked like the bed of a Disney villain. Still, it was _their_ bed and something about that has always made her happy.

Dropping her phone, she crawls closer to him, still on her stomach as her hand creeps over his bare torso. It travels slowly over the expanse of skin, an offer or invitation that she speaks without so many words. “Hey…”

Richie looks down at her, his hair messy and sticking to his forehead. He doesn’t read much into it as far as she can tell. “Mm?”

“Feel like playing again?” She doesn’t elaborate but it’s clear what she means. _That_ word is dancing on the end of her tongue again, waiting to leave her mouth. She wants to say it, but she wants to do so by making use of the fact that they are both clad only in towels.

“I thought we were relaxing today.” He replies, although it’s unlikely he’ll deny her.

“I find your mouth relaxing, daddy.” The fact that she manages to say it with a straight face is a total fluke, but she runs with it. It’s been working for her so far.


End file.
